Age Of Supernatural
by Noxvae
Summary: Une autre organisation s'est lancée à la poursuite des deux frères, et Hydra va apprendre de la manière forte ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre aux Winchester... Supernatural et le MCU ne m'appartiennent pas.
1. Hydra

Hydra

On était à leur recherche. Ce n'était pas comme si les Winchester n'en avaient pas l'habitude, étant des criminels. Mais leurs poursuivants ? Ils ne faisaient pas partie du gouvernement, ça, ils en étaient sûrs. Après tout, quels membres dudit gouvernement laisseraient derrière eux les cadavres des rares témoins les ayant rencontrés dans leur quête ? Non, ils devaient appartenir à un autre groupe. Un qui ne lésinait pas sur les moyens pour leur mettre la main dessus. Pourquoi ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais ils avaient échappé à tous les organismes les recherchant pour le moment, et ils ne comptaient pas changer ce record. (Mis à part cette fois où ils s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup en exorcisant le président, bien sûr.)

\-- Le Bunker --

\- "J'ai trouvé quelque chose, Dean !"

\- "Si c'est en rapport avec des aliens, oublie !" Ils avaient entendu parler de l'invasion de New York, bien sûr, mais étaient trop occupés à ce moment par les Epreuves de Dieu pour aller aider. Les frères avaient donc laissé le groupe de super-héros soudainement apparu s'en charger. "Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?"

_Comment oublier..._

Un débâcle total, voilà ce que c'était. Des agents du SHIELD accourraient dès que la moindre rumeur à propos de matériaux étrangers à la Terre se répandait, ce que les chasseurs ne savaient pas à l'époque. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin de se faire reconnaître et emprisonnés ; leur statut d'hommes 'morts' les ayant cependant protégés. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Le SHIELD avait l'air d'être plus au courant de ce qui se passait en dehors de la planète que dessus, concernant le monde surnaturel.

\- "Non, ça m'a l'air d'être un simple nid de vampires." Dean pointa cette fois la tête hors de la cuisine.

\- "Vraiment ?" Il attrapa un morceau de tarte aux pommes et vint s'installer, toujours en peignoir, avec sa nourriture préférée et son café en face de son frère.

\- "Petit-déjeuner ?" demanda Sam, inconvaincu, en fixant l'aliment.

\- "La tarte, c'est bon à n'importe quel moment de la journée." Le cadet soupira, renonçant, ou plutôt ayant renoncé depuis longtemps, à changer le régime alimentaire de son frère. Surtout le matin et fatigué.

\- "Je vais préparer mon sac", annonça-t-il à la place.

\--

La chasse aurait dû être facile. Les vampires n'étaient que quatre et ne masquaient pas leurs traces, rendant leur nid simple à trouver. C'était des nouveau-nés inconscients des risques encourus. Les Winchester débarquèrent dans la vieille grange où ils avaient élu domicile et s'en débarrassèrent sans difficulté.

Dean essuya sa machette sur les habits d'une des créatures.

\- "On dirait qu'on sera de retour plus tôt que prévu", plaisanta-t-il. Le duo fit encore une fois le tour de la pièce, vérifiant n'avoir loupé aucun vampire ou victime. Au moment où Sam passait près de la fenêtre, il entendit un léger bruissement.

_Nous ne sommes pas seuls !_

\- "Dean !" s'écria-t-il aussitôt. L'inconnu sembla comprendre avoir été repéré et se jeta immédiatement sur le chasseur, sautant à travers l'ouverture et tentant de l'assommer. Sam esquiva, lui envoyant un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire. Sonné, l'autre fit un pas en arrière, ce qui permit à son adversaire de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre. Plié en deux, il ne put réagir quand le Winchester le frappa une fois au niveau du cou. Il tomba inconscient. Le gagnant n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir qu'il sentit une piqûre à son bras. Il le tâta et trouva une fléchette anesthésiante, dont il ressentait déjà les effets. "Dean !" répéta-t-il en s'écroulant, désormais à genoux. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus.

L'interpellé vit son frère atterrir au sol, inconscient. Il était venu aussi vite qu'il le pouvait d'une pièce adjacente, et se précipita vers le corps immobile plein d'inquiétude, ne pensant pas à regarder derrière lui. Grave erreur. Il reçut le même traitement, et juste avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres qui l'attendaient, entendit :

\- "Laisse-le. On n'a besoin que d'un seul des deux." Puis, une détonation, une douleur à l'abdomen, une dernière prière à Castiel, et plus rien.

\--

Dean ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, tombant nez à nez avec une paire d'iris bleus.

\- "Cass", prononça-t-il en prenant une grande goulée d'air.

\- "Je t'ai soigné. Tu avais reçu une balle." Il mit de côté l'information pour le moment.

\- "Où est Sam ?"

\- "Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne à part toi." Le Winchester, qui s'était relevé à l'aide du mur, frappa ce dernier avec rage."

\- "_Son of a bitch _! Ces bâtards vont me le payer ! S'ils touchent à un seul des cheveux de Sam..."

\- "Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être d'une plus grande assistance", s'excusa l'ange.

\- "Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Cass. Il faut qu'on retourne au Bunker, je vais appeler Rowena pour un sort de localisation !"

\- "Tu ne sais pas en réaliser ?"

\- "Les siens sont plus précis", expliqua le chasseur en se précipitant vers l'Impala qui attendait toujours sagement dehors.

\--

\- "Ça ne marche pas", déclara la sorcière. "Quelque chose brouille le sort."

\- "Réessaye !" ordonna le Winchester, aussi furieux que désespéré.

_Si je ne retrouve pas Sammy... Non ! On va trouver un moyen !_

\- "Déjà fait, Dean. Je ne suis pas stupide."

\- "_Son of a bitch _!" jura-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\--

L'effet du sédatif s'était déjà dissipé plusieurs fois, Sam en était sûr ; restait à savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé. Il pouvait très bien ne plus être en Amérique. Ses ravisseurs l'avaient traîné et rudement placé sur une chaise dans une étroite cellule, puis attaché solidement. Les fers qu'ils lui avaient mis ne pouvaient pas être crochetés, au grand dépit du chasseur.

_Bon. Mettons de côté le où suis-je. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des monstres. Humains, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien me vouloir ? Ce serait ceux qui nous poursuivent depuis un moment déjà ? Comment ont-ils su où nous étions ?_

_\- "_Sam Winchester, je présume ?" interrompit une voix le fil de ses pensées.

\- "Vous savez, c'est malpoli de ne pas se présenter quand on sait déjà qui est l'autre." L'inconnu pouffa. Grand, il était chauve et habillé tout de noir. Des lunettes étranges ornaient son visage.

\- "Profite des moments où tu peux encore rire, petit."

_En se basant purement sur les faits, mon âme doit être bien plus vieille que la tienne. _

\- "Et cet endroit ? C'est le repère du super-vilain ?"

\- "Plutôt le laboratoire. Bien ! Revenons-en à notre affaire !"

\- "Désolé, je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà parlé business avec vous."

\- "Sam, Sam, Sam. Tu sais, ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour toi si tu coopères."

\- "Humm... Est-ce que je veux donner ce qu'ils veulent à des étrangers qui m'ont kidnappé ? Laissez-moi réfléchir... Non !"

\- "Tu regretteras ce choix."

\- "J'ai fait beaucoup de choix que je regrette, et celui-là n'en fait pas et n'en fera pas partie." L'autre resta silencieux.

\- "Je dois avouer, tu as du courage." Il poursuivit après avoir fait signe à un garde. "Mais ça ne suffira pas."

Un homme entra avec un chariot à roulettes couvert d'instruments de torture, chacun semblant plus douloureux que l'autre. L'inconnu semblait s'attendre à ce que son prisonnier pâlisse, panique ou change d'avis. Mais la réaction du cadet le prit au dépourvu.

\- "J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut." Il n'avait en rien perdu de son assurance, et cétait l'attitude d'un homme qui avait survécu au centre de l'Enfer. A Lucifer lui-même. Comment pouvait-il se laisser intimider par un humain alors qu'il avait affronté des monstres, des dieux et l'Apocalypse ? Qu'il avait sauvé le monde plusieurs fois ? Sam se comporta comme le Winchester qu'il était faisant face à un danger. Il sourit.

Le leader des kidnappeurs était décontenancé, oui. Mais il n'allait pas pour autant perdre son but de vue.

\- "Tu voulais mon nom ? Tu vas apprendre à le craindre. Je suis le Baron Strucker."

\- "Ce dont je suis étonné, c'est que vous ayez été assez stupides pour me séparer de mon frère. Ça ne se finit jamais bien. Surtout pour tous ceux qui se tiennent entre nous deux." Ce fut au tour du criminel de présenter un rictus amusé.

\- "Oh, je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus à ta place. Nous n'avions besoin que d'un seul de vous deux. A l'heure où on parle, il doit commencer à se rigidifier."

_Ils ont tué Dean ?! Ils vont me le payer. Rigidité... Ca veut dire qu'un jour au minimum s'est écoulé. Je ne suis plus en Amérique, c'est sûr. Quel pays pourrait servir de base ?_

Strucker vit un éclat de surprise passer dans les yeux du kidnappé, mais Sam garda son sourire, ce qui le fit perdre encore plus de son assurance.

\- "Ton frère est mort, tu sais ?"

\- "Oui", répondit Sam. "Et c'est bien pour ça que je vous plains. Personne ne touche à un Winchester et s'en sort vivant."

\- "Et d'où te vient toute cette confiance ?"

\- "De mon expérience", affirma sans hésiter le chasseur.

\- "Voyons si celle-ci te fait sortir d'ici..."

\- "Je n'en doute pas." Il n'y avait aucune peur dans les yeux marron-vert de l'homme attaché, fixés à ceux de son geôlier.

\- "Où est le Colt ?" changea abruptement de sujet son interlocuteur.

\- "Pardon ?"

\- "Une arme capable de tuer n'importe quoi. Où est-il ?!"

\- "Humm..." fit semblant de réfléchir Sam, avant de poursuivre sur un ton jovial : "Va te faire foutre !"

\- "Commencez", ordonna le Baron à ses subordonnés avant de sortir de la pièce. "Prévenez-moi s'il dit quelque chose."

\--

_Cet homme est un monstre_, pensa Strucker. Ils avaient essayé sur lui toutes les techniques de torture les plus douloureuses connues par l'homme, et il n'avait pas cédé. Parfois, il leur avait même ri au nez en pleine séance. Pour garder les apparences, ils poursuivaient l'interrogation de la même façon, mais ce n'était pas un secret que personne ne savait comment le faire craquer.

_Ce n'est plus une tolérance à la douleur, qu'il a ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?!_

Le criminel sentit des sueurs froides courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la seule pensée de ce qui aurait pu meurtrir un homme à ce point.

_Il ferait un formidable allié... Le sceptre !_

Le Baron eut un rictus maléfique. Ils allaient l'optimiser, et le contrôler par le biais de l'instrument. Sa simple tolérance à la douleur allait le rendre incroyable en combat.

\--

,_Encore une journée à se faire interroger... _se dit Sam, mais ses kidnappeurs amenèrent un objet différent cette fois. Méfiant, il tenta de repérer des indices quant à son utilisation, mais n'en trouva aucun. Il s'agissait d'un sceptre orné d'une pierre brillant bleu. Or, ses années de chasse lui avaient bien appris une chose : tout ce qui a l'air de briller sans être alimenté a tendance à être une arme de destruction massive. Sa soudaine appréhension était donc compréhensible. Pourtant, cela ne se déroula pas comme il s'y attendait. Au lieu d'un rituel sophistiqué, Stucker s'empara de l'objet et en appuya la pointe contre son torse, murmurant : "Sois des nôtres..." A ce moment, le chasseur sentit une vague d'énergie envahir son corps à partir du point de contact. Celle-ci se heurta immédiatement au sang d'Azazel et à l'infime quantité de grâce que Lucifer avait laissé derrière lui ; ces deux entités contraires qu'il détestait tant se mirent à fusionner alors qu'elles absorbaient avec avidité l'énergie donnée. Sam pouvait _sentir _ses cellules s'agiter, ses pouvoirs revenir et s'installer dans chaque recoin de son corps, désormais permanents, et plus limités aux démons. Soudain, un tentacule d'énergie s'introduisit dans sa conscience, tentant de s'y installer afin de le contrôler. Il était puissant, certes, remarqua le Winchester en se battant contre lui ; mais pas autant que le Diable. Peu à peu, il gagnait du terrain sur l'envahisseur, le repoussant. Avec un dernier grognement rauque, il l'expulsa complètement. Il se rendit alors compte que pendant son affrontement intérieur, on avait remplacé ses liens qui l'empêchaient maintenant d'utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs.

\- "_Son of a bitch !_" jura-t-il, suivant pour une fois l'exemple de son frère.


	2. Les Avengers

Les Avengers

\- "OU EST MON FRERE ?!" interrogea Dean.

\- "Je ne sais pas !" implora le démon torturé, espérant que le Winchester prendrait pitié. "Ce n'était pas nous !"

\- "Je sais. Je ne demande pas qui, je demande où ! Même si connaître les deux serait mieux..."

Ca faisait six mois que Sam avait été kidnappé, et le chasseur restant n'avait pas perdu son temps ; celui-ci avait parcouru l'Amérique de long en large, questionnant puis détruisant chaque créature, chaque nid, chaque meute dont il entendait parler. Si le monde surnaturel craignait avant le tristement célèbre duo, alors ils, et surtout Dean, étaient devenus les cauchemars vivants de tous les monstres. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient qu'espérer ne pas croiser le chemin de l'aîné qui employait tous les moyens pour retrouver son protégé. En fait, les créatures se demandaient si les Winchester étaient vraiment humains, après leurs aventures ; dans tous les cas, ils étaient d'accord pour affirmer que dès qu'un des deux frères étaient concernés, l'autre devenait _pire _que les plus cruels d'entre eux.

"Et un de vous bâtards aux yeux noirs doit savoir quelque chose."

\- "Arrête !" interrompit soudain une nouvelle voix. "Il ne sait rien."

\- "Et toi ?" demanda le chasseur en se tournant vers le démon fraîchement apparu.

\- "Nous avons cherché. Qui voudrait d'un Winchester mettant le pays à feu et à sang ?"

\- "Donc ?"

\- "Ton frère n'est plus en Amérique, nous en sommes sûrs. Mais nous ne savons pas dans quel autre pays."

\- "C'est tout ce que vous avez découvert ?" interrogea-t-il en se rapprochant trop au goût de l'âme corrompue.

\- "Non. Il y avait un seul autre nom, derrière tout ça."

\- "Lequel ?!" s'impatienta Dean.

\- "Hydra."

\--

Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme prévu. Ils avaient réussi à optimiser le captif, mais il leur avait été impossible de réaliser un lavage de cerveau. En fait, ils n'avaient que rendu leur ennemi plus puissant.

Heureusement, les suppresseurs semblaient marcher et il n'avait pas réussi à se libérer ; ils ne savaient cependant rien de ses pouvoirs.

\- "Appelez-la", dit-il enfin.

\--

Sam manipulait de mieux en mieux ses nouvelles capacités. Il pouvait se concentrer sur un de ses sens et l'améliorer, ou même déplacer des objets se trouvant hors de sa vue, dans une pièce adjacente. Ca avait fait peur à plus d'un des scientifiques, croyant désormais l'endroit hanté.

Mais les liens l'empêchaient toujours de faire usage de sa force surhumaine pour les briser, et la télékinésie ne marchait pas sur eux non plus. De plus, sa condition physique largement détériorée par le manque d'éléments nutritifs comme les protéines rendait l'utilisation très fatigante.

Pensant alors à un des autres 'enfants spéciaux' d'Azazel, il voulut joindre Dean par télépathie. Au moins, savoir si son frère avait pu réchapper vivant de la confrontation. Malheureusement, quelque chose semblait limiter son rayon d'action au château, allant seulement quelques mètres à l'extérieur de celui-ci. Au fur et à mesure, le Winchester s'était habitué à être capable de reconnaître l'esprit de ses geôliers, se faisant une carte mentale semblable à celle que l'on pouvait trouver dans _Harry Potter, _celle des Maraudeurs. Aussi fut-il surpris quand une femme entra dans sa cellule ; il ne l'avait pas 'vue' arriver. Son esprit à elle était bien protégé, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la méfiance du détenu.

_Elle aurait reçu le même traitement que moi ?_

_\- _"Je sais qu'en tant qu'homme, je suis censé être galant envers les femmes, donc si vous me libériez je pourrais venir vous tenir la porte..." se moqua-t-il, arrachant un sourire à la nouvelle arrivée.

\- "Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je me débrouille très bien toute seule."

\- "Indépendante, à ce que je vois ! Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme vous gagnerai à travailler pour Strucker ?"

\- "Rien qui puisse vous intéresser."

_J'aurais essayé... Dommage qu'elle ne m'ait pas livré plus d'infos._

_\- "_Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Elle s'approcha, silencieuse, avant d'amener sa main gauche d'un côté de la tête de Sam.

\- "J'obéis."

\--

Le Baron observait la scène avec satisfaction à travers l'écran. S'ils connaissaient sa plus grande peur, ils pourraient le manipuler.

\--

Sam se trouvait au milieu d'une prairie. Il n'y avait pas de vent, et pourtant les fins brins d'herbe se mouvaient gracieusement, formant des vagues vertes. Le ciel était étrange, le Soleil plus rouge que d'habitude le peignant d'une lumière rougeâtre elle aussi qui influençait tout le paysage. A une centaine de mètres, au sommet d'une petite colline, le Winchester pouvait apercevoir une silhouette qu'il reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

\- "Dean !" cria-t-il, courant vers l'homme. Il avait cependant un très mauvais pressentiment, et pour cause : quand il arriva en haut, l'étendue en face de lui avait été redécorée d'écarlate. Chaque personne qu'il avait jamais appréciée, aidée, appelée sa famille était allongée dans le champ, fixant le ciel de leurs yeux vitreux pour ceux qui en avaient encore. Certains avaient les orbites brûlés par la grâce d'un ange, d'autres encore avaient été réduits en charpies par des crocs, griffes ou même étaient couverts de traces d'instruments de torture.

_Papa. Charlie. Amélia. Garth. Maman. Bobby. Rowena. Kévin. Cass. Jack._

Ces noms ne représentaient qu'une infime part du carnage sous ses yeux, mais suffisaient à le détruire. Finalement, celui à ses côtés se tourna vers lui, ses iris brillant bleu.

\- "Sam", dit-il.

\- "Michael", souffla le chasseur.

\- "Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est temps d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute ? Accepte ton destin, _réceptacle._"

\- "N-non !" bafouilla-t-il, reculant instinctivement d'un pas seulement pour se cogner le dos à quelqu'un.

\- "_Hiya_, Sammy. Tu as bien dormi, j'espère ?" railla le Diable.

\- "T-t'approche pas !" le prévint-il en faisant encore un pas en arrière dans une autre direction.

\- "Et moi qui croyait qu'on avait une connexion... Allez, Sam ! Dis oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à perdre, de toute façon ?!" l'intima Lucifer en désignant les cadavres.

\- "Jamais !"

\- "Tu n'as pas le choix, Winchester. C'est ton rôle", insista Michael.

\- "Non ! On a vaincu la destinée une fois, on peut le refaire !"

\- "Tu me déçois, Sam, tu sais ?" se plaignit le déchu.

\- "Cette fois, il n'y a plus de choix, Samuel", intervint une nouvelle voix.

\- "Chuck ?"

\- "J'imagine que c'est ce que vous humains appelez la fin de partie ? _Game over,_ Sam. Maintenant, dis oui."

\- "N-non !"

\- "Tu sais, je peux toujours forcer la possession. Je suis Dieu, après tout. Je te laisse un semblant de dignité par bonté d'âme."

_Alors c'est comme ça que ça se finit ? Moi et Dean, dans un combat à mort ? Je ne veux pas ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! SORS DE MA TETE !_

L'illusion se brouilla avant de s'estomper petit à petit. Le chasseur ouvrit les paupières sur la femme abasourdie. Sentant la rage monter, il la canalisa pour projeter son ennemie contre le mur par télékinésie.

\- "Tu vas me le PAYER !" rugit-il, se débattant contre les menottes métalliques. Petit à petit, celles-ci cédaient devant la furie du Winchester qui décuplait ses forces.

Strucker s'apprêtait à ordonner à ses hommes d'aller le maîtriser, mais une alarme stridente sonna pile à ce moment.

_Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir pire timing !_ réalisa-t-il en courant vers le laboratoire, commandant à ses subordonnés de gagner un maximum de temps face aux Avengers alors qu'il détruisait leurs données.

Wanda elle aussi abandonna la cellule, laissant le chasseur se libérer des liens -finalement-. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever cependant son corps éprouvé ne le supporta pas et il s'écroula aux pieds de la chaise.

_Bouge. Bouge ! BOUGE !_

Il n'arriva pas à se remettre sur pieds, malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait.

_Allez ! C'est ma meilleure chance !_

Ses muscles ne semblaient pas penser ça.

\--

\- "Vous allez quelque part, Baron ?" La voix de Captain America stoppa le criminel dans sa course.

_M*rde !_

\- "Je me promène. Je n'ai pas le droit peut-être ?"

Wanda arriva à ce moment, jetant le héros contre un mur avant de disparaître.

\- "On a un deuxième optimisé", transmit-il aux autres. "Une femme. N'engagez pas."

\- "Il va falloir être plus rapid-" railla Strucker juste avant que Steve ne l'assomme avec son bouclier.

\--

Tony avait découvert la chambre secrète. Des pièces de ce qui ressemblait à des androïdes gisaient sur de nombreuses tables de métal. Au plafond étaient pendus les restes d'un vaisseau alien.

Il s'avança, ne remarquant pas la Sorcière qui utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire ressortir sa peur la plus profonde. Le décor autour de lui changea soudainement, montrant chaque membre des Avengers, chaque personne ayant aidé lors du premier affrontement, mort sur le sol. Il courut, s'agenouilla près de Steve en espérant trouver un pouls, mais celui-ci se réveilla et lui attrapa le poignet.

\- "Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait de plus ?! Tu aurais pu nous sauver..." le blâma-t-il avant de retrouver sa position initiale, cette fois inerte pour de bon. Iron man leva les yeux et, au-dessus de lui se trouvait l'armée alien, traversant un portail derrière lequel se trouvait la Terre. Ils avaient échoué à la protéger.

Se réveillant de l'illusion cauchemardesque, le génie se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table centrale, s'équipant de son gantelet avant d'empoigner le sceptre de Loki.

_Aidez-moi... _entendit-il à ce moment, l'appel semblant tirer le héros vers un recoin sombre de la pièce.

\--

Sam avait senti l'arrivée d'une personne dans le laboratoire secret, qui n'apparenait pas à Hydra.

_Probablement un de ceux qui attaquent la base._

Même enfermé, le combat ne pouvait lui être caché. Personne ne l'aurait laissé détaché aussi longtemps non plus.

'inconnu stoppa d'un coup, et le Winchester remarqua que son esprit était tourmenté.

_La femme de tout à l'heure ?_

La chape de fatigue qui pesait sur lui le rattrapait petit à petit, et il savait qu'il ne resterait pas conscient encore longtemps.

'_Aidez-moi..._' transmit-il à l'homme télépathiquement avant de sombrer.

\--

Tony s'avançait dans la pièce, le sceptre toujours à la main. Une porte se fondant dans la muraille était entrouverte à l'endroit d'où la requête semblait provenir.

Avec précaution, il agrandit la fente doucement, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Au moment où son regard se posa sur la chaise au milieu de la pièce, les liens brisés et surtout, le corps immobile couvert de sang séché, il n'hésita plus et se précipita aux côtés de la personne, se rendant alors compte que la cellule cachait encore des instruments de torture et qu'une caméra enregistrait tout ce qui se passait.

Il apposa deux doigts contre la carotide de l'inconscient, et relâcha un soupir de soulagement. Le pouls était présent ; faible, mais présent.

\- "J'ai un blessé", dit-il à la radio. "Homme, quarantaine. Il semble avoir été torturé. Respire, besoin de renforts pour le transporter."

\--

\- "Tu penses quoi de lui ?" demanda Steve à Tony en observant l'homme toujours endormi. Ils étaient de retour à la tour des Avengers, où Hawkeye se faisait soigner dans une pièce adjacente.

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Ce n'est pas comme si je le connaissais !"

\- "Non, mais c'est toi qui l'a trouvé."

\- "Parce que je l'ai entendu appeler à l'aide. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où il a parlé."

\- "Il avait forcément quelque chose que Hydra voulait", reprit le soldat. "Et s'il était toujours dans cette cellule, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à parvenir à leurs fins."

\- "Tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé, on ne saura rien."

\- "Les marques qu'ils avait sur le corps..." intervint une nouvelle voix.

\- "Je ne savais pas que tu craquais sur les grands, Natasha ! Tu sais, ce n'est pas bien de reluquer." La veuve noire ignora le génie, n'ayant pas envie de s'engager dans une joute verbale avec lui. Même si elle allait en sortir gagnante, bien sûr.

\- "Ça doit faire six mois, plus, qu'Hydra essaye de lui soutirer des informations. Certaines de ces tortures ? Moi même je n'en avais qu'entendu parler. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est, mais je suis contente qu'il soit leur ennemi."

L'ancienne espionne était celle qui avait le plus d'expérience dans ce domaine. Si elle disait que même elle était impressionnée par la résistance de l'homme, alors son identité devait être plus compliquée que prévue.

\- "L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami... j'espère en tout cas que c'est vrai", traduisit Iron Man la pensée commune des trois en mots.

**\--**

**Et la rencontre avec les Avengers !**


	3. Steve, Bucky et Dean

Steve, Bucky et Dean

Dean était assis sur son lit, une bière posée nsur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Son regard était éteint, perdu dans le vide en face de lui. La télé allumée à sa droite ne consistait qu'en un bruit de fond.

"..._ a gagné le titre de champion ! BREAKING NEWS :_"

Le changement soudain de reporter attira finalement l'attention du frère.

"_Nous apprenons à l'instant que les Avengers ont mené un raid réussi sur une base de l'organisation criminelle Hydra ! Certaines de nos sources nous informent qu'ils auraient secouru un prisonnier en même temps que capturé le leader des criminels ! Pour plus d'informations, sui-_"

Dès que l'information capitale atteint le cerveau fatigué de Dean, il bondit du matelas, laissant derrière lui sa bière entamée.

\- "Cass !" appela-t-il, s'époumonant.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ?" répondit aussitôt l'ange en apparaissant à ses côtés.

\- "Je crois-... que j'ai trouvé Sam !" avoua-t-il en se précipitant vers le garage et sautant dans l'Impala. "Attends-moi, petit frère..." marmonna-t-il à l'air en face de lui. "Je viens te chercher."

\--

Sam battit faiblement des paupières.

_Où- où est-ce que je suis ?_

Il pouvait sentir que ses blessures avaient été guéries, celles-ci ne le piquant plus à cause des saletés parfois entrées dedans. Ses geôliers ne s'en occupaient que quand la fièvre devenait trop haute.

\- "Je vois que la Belle au Bois Dormant est réveillée !"

\- "Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Dean", grogna-t-il instinctivement.

\- "Moi c'est Tony, pas Dean." Cette phrase suffit à sortir complètement le Winchester de sa torpeur.

\- "Qui-"

\- "Tout doux mon beau", le prévint Iron Man. "T'étais quand même pas en super état en arrivant ici."

Le chasseur prit alors en compte la salle impeccable, la technologie dernier cri, les matériaux hors de prix, et fronça les sourcils.

,"Bienvenue à la tour des Avengers ! Maintenant que je me suis présenté, tu voudrais bien me dire ton nom et pourquoi Hydra te retenait prisonnier ?"

Ledit prisonnier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, encore un peu sonné ; ilavait du mal à suivre.

"Bon, je crois que je vais te laisser un peu de temps pour finir de te réveiller. Tu es complètement guéri, donc rejoins-nous dans le salon une fois habillé, d'accord ? Jarvis te montrera le chemin." Sur ce, le héros sortit de la pièce.

_Qu'est-ce que- _pensa son invité. Il se remémora à ce moment l'attaque sur la base, l'esprit inconnu et son appel à l'aide.

_Je suis sorti ! Dean !_

S'habillant aussi vite que son corps encore douloureux lui permettait, Sam se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Tony ; il voulait absolument passer un coup de fil à son frère.

\- "Bonjour", retentit la voix de Jarvis. "Mr Stark se trouve au salon avec les autres Avengers. Veuillez suivre mes instructions pour les rejoindre." Une fois la première frayeur passée, le Winchester demanda :

\- "Qui es-tu ?"

\- "Je suis Jarvis, une intelligence artificielle crée par Mr Stark pour l'assister dans ses recherches."

\- "Oh. Donc, ce salon ? Je dois passer par où ?"

_Inutile d'essayer de s'enfuir, ce bâtiment doit être bien mieux surveillé que la base d'Hydra. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'ils me relâchent rapidement._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait sur un balcon, au-dessus d'une salle d'où il pouvait entendre des rires s'échapper. Il s'approcha, voyant une table autour de laquelle toute l'équipe se trouvait, qui se tut à sa vue.

"Vous êtes les Avengers, c'est ça ?" proposa-t-il en se rappelant du nom du groupe.

\- "Oui", confirma Captain. "Tu veux te joindre à nous ?" Le chasseur haussa les épaules, inconfortable mais sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- "Ttt-, Steve. Il doit d'abord passer un test !"

Devant la perplexité du Winchester, il précisa :

"Tu as juste à soulever ce marteau et à le rendre à Thor !" Toute l'équipe sourit intérieurement, même si le comportement enfantin du héros les ennuyait beaucoup.

\- "... d'accord." Sam s'approcha, attrapa la fameuse arme et la porta sans difficulté sous les yeux ébahis du reste. Il le tendit à son propriétaire, qui était figé.

\- "Je crois que ça a à voir avec la taille", souffla Clint à Natasha, mais pas assez doucement puisque les autres l'entendirent aussi. Thor sortit de sa stupeur et attrapa le manche tandis que Tony acquiesçait en rigolant :

\- "Théorie intéressante ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen de grandir..." Le chasseur était le seul à ne pas comprendre la surprise générale, et sa confusion n'échappa pas à l'espionne.

\- "Mjöllnir ne peut être soulevé que par Thor", lui expliqua-t-elle, mais fut corrigée par Steve.

\- "Non, il ne peut être soulevé que par quelqu'un qu'il considère comme digne du trône d'Asgard."

\- "Et toi, mon ami, il t'a choisi", lui dit le dieu, mais Sam secoua la tête.

\- "Il a dû se tromper. Je ne peux être pas digne."

_Intéressant choix de mots, _songea Natasha. _Il ne se considère plus digne, probablement à cause de quelque chose qu'il a fait. Reste à savoir quoi._

Thor lui sourit.

\- "S'il te considère comme tel, alors tu l'es. Ne doute pas."

\- "J'ai peur que ce soit un trait de famille, désolé", répliqua le chasseur.

\- "Je pense que ça a plutôt à voir avec les intentions", proposa Banner. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. "Il a l'occasion de recevoir un pouvoir immense mais n'en veut pas. Mjöllnir doit donc le considérer digne de régner puisqu'il n'a pas cette soif de puissance qui a mené à la perte bon nombre de dirigeants."

\- "Croyez-moi, j'ai été exactement comme ça."

\- "Alors tu as changé. Dans tous les cas, tu es devenu assez sage pour savoir quelles responsabilités ça représente."

Le Winchester voulut les contredire encore une fois mais Tony parla avant lui.

\- "Bon, si on passait à autre chose ? On pourrait commencer par comment tu t'appelles."

\- "Sam-" commença-t-il, heureusement coupé par Jarvis avant de devoir choisir quelle fausse identité utiliser.

\- "Mr Stark, un individu à l'accueil demande à voir Mr Sam. Il dit le connaître."

\- "Je m'en occupe", annonça Natasha en se levant. Une fois l'espionne avalée par l'ascenseur, Steve demanda :

\- "Tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ?"

\- "Mon frère", répondit sans hésiter le Winchester.

\--

Arrivée en bas, la rousse n'eut aucun mal à identifier l'homme en question ; il faisait les cents pas, jetant des regards inquiets tout autour de lui, et plus particulièrement vers l'accueil.

\- "Bonjour", engagea-t-elle la conversation. "Vous connaîtriez la victime ?" L'autre blêmit à ces mots, qui lui rappelaient trop les interrogations de témoins lors d'enquêtes criminelles.

\- "Il est là ?!" réagit-il immédiatement.

_Si c'est un journaliste en quête de scoop ou un membre d'Hydra, il est sacrément bon acteur._

La veuve noire pouvait voir le désespoir, l'impuissance dans ses yeux. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- "Suivez-moi." Mais elle n'eut pas tôt fait de désigner l'ascenseur que déjà il s'engageait dedans. "Jarvis, trouve-moi tout ce que tu peux sur cet homme." Il valait toujours mieux prévenir que guérir.

\- "Tout de suite", répondit dans son oreillette le 'majordome'.

Une fois seuls dans la cabine ascendante, elle demanda :

\- "Est-ce que vous savez comment ils l'ont capturé ? Et pour quelle raison ?"

\- "Je- j'étais avec lui. Ils l'ont sédaté, et m'ont tiré dessus. J'ai été assez chanceux pour qu'un de mes amis me trouve à temps. Apparemment, ils avaient besoin d'un de nous deux."

\- "Une idée de pourquoi ?"

\- "Je ne sais pas- je- j'en sais rien. Je veux dire, on a plus d'ennemis que d'amis mais eux ? Jamais entendu parler avant ça. Je vois pas ce qu'ils auraient pu nous vouloir." Le Winchester était de plus en plus nerveux, craignant encore que ça ne soit pas son frère qui l'attendait.

_Plus d'ennemis que d'amis ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait énormément de boulots avec cette caractéristique..._

Après ce qui lui sembla un temps interminable, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un 'ding' sur le cadet et les Avengers.

\- "Sam !" s'époumona-t-il sans payer attention à ses environs. Sous le regard surpris du groupe, il enlaça son _baby brother_ qui l'avait tant inquiété.

\- "Dean !" répondit-il en lui rendant la marque d'affection, serrant chacun les bras autour de l'autre comme s'ils se voyaient pour la dernière fois.

\- "_God, _Sammy, ne me refais plus ça !"

\- "C'est Sam. Et tu crois vraiment que j'ai eu le choix ?"

\- "_Bitch._"

\- "_Jerk._"

Leur routine s'était rapidement remise en place. S'il y avait un regard fixé sur le nouvel arrivant cependant, c'était bien celui du Captain.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible !_

_\-- Flashback --_

_\- "Je cherche le Sergent Barnes !" demandait-il aux soldats qu'il venait de libérer. Steve savait que son ami était là._

_\- "Il a été amené à l'arrière", lui dit un des prisonniers d'un ton bourru. "Personne n'en ressort jamais."_

Non ! _pensa le capitaine._

_\- "Je peux t'y guider, si tu veux", parla un des hommes. Dans sa quarantaine, il avait les cheveux coupés court et des yeux verts. "Mais il faut se dépêcher."_

_\- "Merci", dit le héros en lui emboîtant le pas._

_\--_

_Crâne Rouge avait dévoilé le visage qui lui donnant son nom. Steve était horrifié à la vue de cette abomination, et encore plus d'apprendre que c'est le même sérum qui courait dans ses veines._

\- "Ew !" entendit-il alors juste à côté. "J'en ai vu des trucs dégueu, mais ça ? Ça atteint le top dix !"

_Malheureusement, le criminel s'était échappé et ils avaient dû se résoudre à l'imiter s'ils ne voulaient pas finir carbonisés. Bucky avait traversé le pont précaire, puis le prisonnier qui l'avait aidé, mais celui-ci s'était ensuite effondré dans le brasier juste en-dessous. Barnes ne voulait pas l'abandonner, et hurlait par-dessus les flammes, tandis que Captain tentait de le convaincre de s'enfuir et que lui-même trouverait une issue. Le troisième homme agrippa l'épaule du désespéré, lui disant de faire confiance à son meilleur ami, et sur un dernier regard les deux s'en allèrent._

_\--_

_Steve et Bucky étaient sur le chemin du retour vers le camp, les cris joyeux de leurs camarades libérés les accompagnant tout du long._

_\- "Au fait", demanda le super-soldat. "Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton nom, surtout après tout ce que tu as fait pour Bucky et moi."_

_\- "Ce n'était rien", l'assura l'autre même si le capitaine pensait le contraire. "Le nom est Dean."_

_\- "Steve", se présenta-t-il aussi, serrant la main de son guide provisoire._

_\- "Je sais", rit l'autre. "Bucky a assez parlé de toi là-bas."_

_\- "Vraiment ?" voulut-il confirmer chez son meilleur ami, qui s'obstina à nier. Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent à rire ensemble._

_\--_

_\- "Dean !" appela Steve. "Je vais monter une équipe pour démanteler Hydra une fois pour toute. Est-ce que tu veux en faire partie ?"_

_\- "Avec plaisir !" répondit l'autre, qui était devenu avec Bucky son meilleur ami. Les trois s'entendaient comme larrons en foire._

_\--_

_Le capitaine observa le train avancer sur les rails ; ils n'avaient que peu de temps pour agir. Aussitôt, son bataillon s'élança dans le vide grâce à une tyrolienne et atterrit sur le toit des wagons._

_Steve alla tout de suite à l'intérieur, mais se fit prendre en embuscade et Bucky le couvrit, se faisant éjecter sur le côté arraché du compartiment. Il s'accrochait à la vie, essayant désespérément de rejoindre son meilleur ami grâce à la fragile barrière qui le retenait encore, mais elle cassa et le plongea dans le vide._

_\- "NOOOOON !" hurla-t-il, impuissant. Dean était à ses côtés quelque secondes plus tard. Quelques secondes trop tard. _

_Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, celui-ci lui mit une main sur l'épaule, compatissant._

_\- "Je sais ce que tu ressens, Steve." Il voulut lui répondre que non, non il ne pouvait pas comprendre mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les yeux de son désormais seul meilleur ami. Vieux, et emplis de choses qu'il savait aucun humain n'aurait dû voir. Le capitaine savait que Dean avait enduré bien pire que lui. Alors, il ravala ses larmes et mentit._

_\- "J'vais bien. T'inquiète pas." Pourtant, il aurait pu jurer que son interlocuteur ne le croyait pas._

_Plus tard, il alla prendre une moto pour foncer sur la base et venger Bucky._

_\- "Alors, tu comptais y aller sans moi ?" retentit la voix familière. "Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas fan de ces _chickflicks moments_, comme mon père les appelait. Mais il est hors de question que tu fasses ça seul, Steve."_

_\- "Dean, c'est trop-" mais il fut coupé._

_\- "_Personne _ne touche à ma famille, Steve ; je m'en fous de qui c'est."_

_\--_

_Alors, à deux, ils avaient bravé le danger. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit et ils s'étaient retrouvés devant Crâne Rouge, maintenus par des gardes._

_\- "Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné par tant de stupidité", leur lança le leader, changeant rapidement d'avis lorsque toute une unité de soldats atterrit dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient en fracassant les fenêtres. Il s'enfuit par un des couloirs, et le duo partit à sa poursuite._

_\--_

_\- "_ Hier !" _entendirent-ils soudain en allemand. Les deux amis jurèrent en voyant la troupe d'ennemis qui les avaient suivis, armes à la main._

_\- "Va-t-en !" lui ordonna Dean, mais Captain protesta._

_\- "Pas question que je te laisse seul !"_

_\- "Il va s'enfuir ! Je me débrouillerai, t'inquiète ! J'ai pas encore dévoilé tous mes atouts !" Pour rassurer le super-soldat, il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Hésitant, celui-ci finit par continuer sa course._

_Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'armes à feu derrière lui, il ne fit qu'accélérer la cadence._

_\--_

_\- "Peggy", demanda-t-il, sachant qu'il était perdu. "Est-ce que tu sais si-..." Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à dire ça. Pas après Bucky. Mais elle sembla deviner._

_\- "Je suis désolée, Steve."_

_\- "Il est mort, hein ?" Une boule était venu se loger dans sa gorge. Il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis. Ses frères._

_\- "Ils n'ont pas trouvé de corps. Il a détruit la moitié de vos poursuivants, Steve."_

_\- "Je le reconnais bien là", s'efforça de plaisanter le capitaine._

_\- "Mais l'autre moitié... apparemment, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient calcinés de l'intérieur. Nos hommes ont dit avoir entendu des tirs, des cris, puis il y a eu une grande lumière blanche et plus rien. Il avait disparu."_

_Avalant difficilement sa salive, il poursuivit la conversation avec Peggy jusqu'au crash._

Au revoir, Dean, Bucky, _pensa-t-il avant de sombrer._

_\-- Fin Flashback --_

Et aujourd'hui, son meilleur ami se trouvait là, juste sous ses yeux. Bien vivant et soixante-dix ans plus tard.

_Comment ?!_

**\--** **Et un cliffhanger pour la route, un ! Le prochain chap est à moitié terminé, pas d'inquiétudes. (Enfin, si y'en avait)**


	4. Ultron

Ultron

Dean se dégagea de l'étreinte fraternelle pour finalement dévisager les sauveurs de son Sammy. Lorsque son regard passa sur Steve, un éclat de surprise apparut dans ses prunelles et il se figea pendant un quart de seconde, juste assez pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien de savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Captain en faisait partie. Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler par son prénom quand ce dernier le devança :

\- "Merci d'avoir secouru Sammy. Moi c'est Dean." Il offrit sa main au super-soldat qui la serra par réflexe.

\- "Steve." Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était certain que c'était le Dean qu'il connaissait, son seul meilleur ami avec Bucky, mais mis à part sa très légère réaction un peu plus tôt, l'homme semblait ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Pourtant, le vétéran ne doutait pas, à cause des yeux du Winchester. La paire qui paraissait avoir vu, non, vécu toutes les horreurs du monde et dont le propriétaire pouvait dire '_J'ai survécu._' La paire qu'il voyait dans chacun de ses cauchemars, juste à côté de celle de Bucky, juste hors d'atteinte à quand il essayait de s'en approcher. La paire d'yeux qui le hantait.

"Comment- comment tu as fait ? Comment-... es-tu encore en vie ?"

\- "Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez", répondit son interlocuteur.

\- "Arrête !" s'énerva-t-il, surprenant son équipe qui ne le voyait pas souvent dans cet état. "Juste-... arrête, tu veux ? Je te reconnaîtrais n'importe où, Dean."

\- "Vous devez vous tromper de personne, je suis désolé."

\- "Cap devient sénile !" taquina Tony, donnant juste envie à l'interpellé de le frapper un bon coup.

_Il ne peut pas voir que ce n'est pas le moment ?!_

\- "Toi et Bucky étiez mes meilleurs amis ! Mes frères ! Je me souviens encore, Dean, de cette étincelle dans tes yeux ! Et ne va pas me faire croire que le sosie de mon ami, qui porte le même nom et le même regard n'est pas mon ami !" Le chasseur ne répondit pas, laissant l'autre poursuivre. "Je n'oublierai jamais ce dernier coup d'oeil qu'il, que _tu_ m'as lancé avant de te sacrifier pour que je puisses attraper Crâne Rouge à temps ! N'essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire ! Alors maintenant, dis-moi ; _comment_ ?!"

\- "J'aurais aimé être l'homme bénéficiant d'une telle amitié, mais je suis désolé Steve, je ne suis pas celui que tu cherches."

_Merde merde merde_ avait pensé Dean en voyant le soldat. D'habitude, ceux qu'il rencontrait pendant des voyages dans le temps ne le revoyaient plus, ne s'en souvenaient plus ou n'étaient même plus de ce monde. Le cas de Captain était unique, et pour lui, c'était comme si tout s'était passé hier.

Comme tous les autres Avengers, Sam les regardait avec confusion mais la compréhension sembla soudain le frapper.

_Quand est-ce que Dean a pu rencont- Amara ! C'est vrai, on avait lu qu'Hydra avait obtenu un objet d'une grande puissance et Dean est allé dans le passé pour tenter de le récupérer ! On croyait que c'était une Main de Dieu... Non pas que ça aurait servi à grand chose, finalement. Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il était devenu ami avec Captain America, par contre. Je dois l'admettre, tu mens bien Dean... mais je vois aussi bien que tu te sens coupable. Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas lui avouer la vérité._

Doucement, il vint poser la main sur l'épaule de son frère, pour lui montrer son soutien. Ce dernier se tendit, avant de le reconnaître et relâcha ses muscles à nouveau.

_Je suis désolé, Steve,_ pensait-il sincèrement. _Je sais que tu veux retrouver ton meilleur ami, et moi aussi j'aimerais pouvoir passer du temps avec toi comme avant. Mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne savais pas qui j'étais vraiment et tu ne le sais toujours pas maintenant. Je me demande si tu me rejetterais si tu étais au courant de tout ce que j'ai fait ? Je préfère ne pas connaître la réponse. Ta vie a l'air déjà assez folle comme ça sans que tu aies à te débattre avec mon côté du monde aussi. J'ai peut-être infiltré l'armée pour fouiller les bases d'Hydra, mais le temps que j'ai passé dans ton bataillon a été un de meilleurs moments de ma vie. Alors, merci, Steve. J'espère qu'un jour on boira un verre ensemble, et on sourira aux souvenirs du passé._

Toutes les émotions qu'il gardait pour lui, tous les mots qu'il brûlait de dire à son ami, il les lui transmit dans son regard. Il n'y avait que lui pour les comprendre, mais ça lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre encore un proche à cause de la malédiction qui pesait sur sa famille, et qui semblait promettre toutes les personnes auxquelles les frères aient jamais tenu à une mort atroce.

_Bonne chance pour la suite, mon vieux. Je couvre tes arrières._

Dean adressa un dernier encouragement silencieux au héros. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à repartir dans un assaut verbal quand un crissement strident se fit entendre.

\- "**Vous parliez d'être dignes, plus tôt ? Non... Comment pourriez-vous ? Vous êtes tous des tueurs.**"

Une des armures automatisées de Iron Man, encore mal en point comme arrachée au milieu de ses réparations, se tenait sur la scène en face d'eux.

\- "OK, ça c'est _creepy_", souffla le Winchester juste à côté du super-soldat.

\- "Je crois qu'un de tes robots a perdu la boule, Tony !" fit remarquer Clint.

\- "Stark", appela Captain.

\- "JARVIS", dit-il à son tour. Pas de réponse.

\- "**Je suis désolé, j'étais endormi. Ou étais-je un- rêve ?**"

\- "Redémarrez, Légionnaire OS, on a une armure défaillante", ordonna alors l'inventeur en tapotant son appareil.

\- "**Il y a eu un horrible bruit... et j'étais comme... comme prisonnier. J'ai dû tuer l'autre. Il était gentil.**"

\- "Tu as tué quelqu'un ?" s'enquit le soldat.

\- "**Ca n'aura pas été la première fois. Mais ici, dans la vraie vie, on fait face à des choix difficiles.**"

\- "Qui t'a envoyé ?" interrogea Tony.

\- " **'Je vois une armure autour du monde.' **" répondit le robot par la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- "Ultron !" comprit Banner.

\- "**En chair et en os. Ou, non, pas encore. Pas cette... chrysalide**", admit-il en observant son corps en réparation. **(A/N : chrysalide : ici, l'étape intermédiaire où la chenille se transforme en papillon. A prendre au sens figuré, donc une évolution vers un stade où on est meilleur.) "Mais je suis prêt. Je suis en mission."**

\- "Quelle mission ?" s'adressa pour la première fois à lui Natasha.

\- "**La paix sur le monde.**"

\- "Le reste de l'Iron Legion traversa le mur et attaqua l'équipe, frappant pour tuer. Tous se défendirent alors que les mannequins de métal répétaient 'Nous sommes là pour vous aider.' et que Tony tentait de les désactiver.

Thor broya l'un d'entre eux, juste au moment où Captain en décapitait un autre grâce à son bouclier. Il se tourna ensuite vers les Winchester, s'inquiétant de leur sécurité. Il avait raison.

\- "_Son of a bitch_", marmonna Dean en cherchant des yeux une arme pour se défendre, n'ayant pu amener les siennes dans la Tour. Une armure se rapprochait dangereusement des frères, mais au moment où elle allait fondre sur l'aîné et que Steve s'écriait :

\- "DEAN !" avec désespoir, Sam l'agrippa par une de ses jambes métalliques et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- "Sammy..." murmura le sauvé in extremis, estomaqué. L'Avenger lui aussi était figé.

\- "Personne, _personne _ne touche à mon frère !" prévint-il inutilement la marionnette de métal qui se relevait. Tendant alors la main, il la serra lentement en un poing, comprimant avec ses pouvoirs télékinétiques leur assaillant qui ne forma bientôt plus qu'une boule grise d'une quarantaine de centimètres de diamètre.

Pile à cet instant, Iron Man parvint à désactiver le reste, qui tomba au sol comme coupé de ses fils.

\- "**Ca c'était dramatique ! Je suis désolé, je sais que vous pensez bien faire. Vous n'avez juste pas assez réfléchi. Vous voulez protéger le monde, mais pas le voir changer. Comment l'humanité est-elle sauvée si elle n'est pas autorisée à... évoluer ?**" Ultron attrapa un des membres arraché aux soldats métalliques, le leur agitant sous les yeux. "**Avec ça ? Ces poupées ? Il n'y qu'un chemin vers la paix : l'extinction des Avengers.**" Ultron se tourna alors vers les deux frères. "**Etrange. Vous êtes censés être m-**" Il ne finit jamais sa phrase, désormais détruit par Mjöllnir.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!" s'étonna Dean.

\- "C'est plutôt à nous de demander, non ?" répliqua Clint. "Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais été optimisé", accusa-t-il Sam.

\- "Optimisé ?" questionna ce dernier.

\- "Il n'a pas eu le temps de nous dire grand chose", le défendit Bruce.

\- "Le docteur a bien parlé !" acquiesça l'Asgardien.

\- "Il n'a qu'à nous expliquer maintenant" ajouta la Veuve Noire.

\- "Wow, wow", les stoppa l'aîné. "C'est quoi cette histoire d'optimisé ?"

\- "Une mauvaise expérience dans des bois enneigés", ironisa Hawkeye.

\- "Désolé Sammy, on dirait que tu vas devoir rester avec nous plus longtemps que prévu", annonça Tony. Au regard interrogateur et ennuyé du concerné, il poursuivit : "Qui dit mauvaise expérience dit manque de confiance. Tant que tu ne nous auras pas prouvé ne pas être un danger pour les autres, ou même un espion à la solde d'Hydra, on préfère t'avoir à l'oeil. Et puis, est-ce que tu es sûr de contrôler tes pouvoirs ?"

\- "Un espion à la solde d'Hydra ?!" explosa Dean. "Ces malades ont kidnappé mon frère, me laissant pour mort et l'ont probablement torturé et vous me dites qu'il serait UN PUTAIN D'ESPION ?!"

\- "Hydra est une organisation criminelle étendant son influence dans le monde entier. Les lavages de cerveau, le chantage sont courants", expliqua Natasha.

\- "S'il voulaient le faire chanter, ils m'auraient laissé en vie", contre-attaqua l'aîné avant de rire amèrement. "Quant au lavage de cerveau... on va juste dire qu'ils sont tombés sur les mauvaises personnes."

\- "Tout est possible avec assez de douleur et de désespoir", répliqua-t-elle. Ce fut au tour de Sam de s'exprimer.

\- "Vous savez, il y a une constatation qu'on peut faire quand on a touché le fond, qu'on a goûté au pire. On ne pourra jamais tomber plus bas. Les hommes d'Hydra ? Rien qu'ils puissent me faire subir, je ne l'ai pas déja vécu."

\- "Voilà une affirmation bien arrogante..." moqua Clint.

\- "Elle n'est pas arrogante si elle est vraie."

_Les yeux de Sam... ressemblent à ceux de Dean_, pensa Captain.

On y voyait briller le même feu dévorant ; infernal. Autant de tristesse. Autant d'amertume. Moins d'auto-flagellation mais plus de dégoût de soi. Plus de douleur. Plus de culpabilité. Autant de détermination. De désir de faire le bien. Les yeux d'un soldat fatigué.

\- "Dans tous les cas, tu restes avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on soit certains de ton innocence", conclut Black Widow.

\- "Hé !-" voulut protester Dean avant d'être coupé.

\- "Rien de ce que tu diras pourra nous faire changer d'avis", dit l'archer.

\- "Si déjà Sam a pas son mot à dire, je reste avec lui. Pas question que je le laisse ici avec vous." Le sous-entendu aurait presque pu être crié. _Pas question que je le laisse ici avec votre bande de tarés._

\- "Soit", soupira Tony. "C'est pas comme si on manquait de place. Maintenant, allons voir le lab' ".

,Arrivés, Banner se pencha sur un des écrans.

\- "Tout notre travail est parti en fumée. Ultron l'a effacé ; il a utilisé Internet comme sortie de secours."

\- "Il était partout. Dossiers, surveillance... Il en sait probablement plus sur nous que nous n'en savons les uns sur les autres", annonça Natasha.

\- "Et nous ?" demanda, inquiet, Dean.

\- "Imagine Ultron comme un super-ordinateur avec accès illimité à toutes les informations sur réseau. Et repose-toi la question", l'apostropha Tony.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par 'vous étiez censés être m-', d'ailleurs ?" questionna Clint.

\- "Aucune idée", mentit le Winchester.

\- "Huh." Hawkeye avait un doute sur la réponse, le chasseur le voyait bien.

Quand à Captain, il avait toujours l'air d'hésiter entre le prendre dans ses bras, lui mettre un crochet du droit dans la figure ou continuer la joute verbale.

_Comment est-ce qu'on va se sortir de ce merdier... _pensa Dean.

**\--**

**Dédicace spéciale à qui attendait apparemment la suite avec impatience.** **/! \ Attention méfiance, chapitre écrit près de minuit, sans relecture donc j'espère que ce sera pas trop OOC hein, dites-moi les endroits à changer/améliorer. (Je dois pas foirer ici le début c'est grave important pour poser les bases des relations entre persos, donc faut éviter les OOC svp signalez-les moi)**


	5. Demon's Deal

\- "Oublions nos infos et internet pour l'instant. Ultron pourrait très bien décider de s'attaquer à des choses… plus excitantes," fit remarquer Rhodes.

\- "Les codes nucléaires."

\- "Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire qu'on a une sorte de Terminator avec accès aux missiles nucléaires ?!" s'écria Dean.

\- "C'est une façon de voir les choses, oui."

\- "Qui il a tué ?" demanda Sam. "Le… robot. Il a dit qu'il avait tué quelqu'un, avant. Qui ?"

\- "Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le bâtiment," contredit l'agent Hill.

\- "Si, il y avait.' Tony fit alors apparaître la représentation 3D de JARVIS, désormais détruite.

\- "Qu'est-ce que-…" commença Banner, stupéfait.

\- "JARVIS était la première ligne de défense ; il aurait débranché Ultron," comprit Steve, mais le docteur pensait autre chose.

\- "Non, Ultron aurait pu l'assimiler. Ce n'est pas de la stratégie, c'est de la… rage."

\- "Est-ce que je suis le seul ici à ne rien comprendre de tout ça ?!" se plaignit le Winchester. Tous le regardèrent, silencieux. "Apparemment oui," marmonna-t-il. "Qu'est-ce que Sammy et moi avons à voir avec cette m*rde ? J'ai pas l'impression que rester avec vous soit vraiment très sûr, et il est hors de question que je laisse mon frère ici s'il est en danger !"

\- "Ecoutez, Dean," intervint Maria. "Nous pouvons vous garantir que Sam sera en sécurité dans la Tour. De plus, nous vous avons déjà dit que nous ne pouvons pas laisser un optimisé partir avant d'être sûrs que ses pouvoirs soient… sous contrôle."

\- "Une jolie façon de présenter une prison," déduit le cadet. "Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends tout à fait. J'aurais fait la même chose à votre place." On pouvait cependant voir sur son visage qu'il n'était pas du tout satisfait par sa situation.

\- "Moi en revanche, je ne comprends pas," affirma Thor avant d'attraper Stark par le col, furieux.

\- "Wow, tout doux," tenta d'apaiser Banner.

\- "Vas-y. Exprime-toi," parla Iron Man.

\- "J'ai bien assez d'expressions pour te définir, Stark."

\- "Thor !" intervint Steve. "Le Légionnaire." Relâchant l'objet de sa colère, le demi-dieu répondit.

\- "J'ai perdu sa trace, mais il se dirige vers le nord et a le sceptre. Maintenant, on doit le récupérer, encore une fois."

Cho, qui avait soigné Clint, était confuse.

\- "Je ne comprends pas, si vous avez créé ce programme, pourquoi est-ce qu'il essaye de nous tuer ?"

Stark se met à rire, alors que Dean chuchote à son frère :

\- "Dude, _Terminator._"

\- "Tu trouves ça drôle ?!" s'énerve l'asgardien.

\- "Non, ça l'est probablement pas, non ? C'est vraiment si terrible ? C'est… c'est… ça l'est. C'est si terrible."

Une fois de plus, l'aîné se pencha vers Sam.

\- "Ces gars sont supposés avoir sauvé le monde ? A côté, on a presque l'air sains d'esprit. On est pas dans la merde, dis-moi…" Heureusement, personne d'autre ne l'entendit, concentrés qu'ils l'étaient sur la cause de l'incident.

\- "Ca aurait pu être évité si tu n'avais pas joué avec quelque chose que tu ne connaissais pas !" accusa Thor.

\- "Non, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. C'est juste drôle que vous ne compreniez pas pourquoi on en a besoin."

\- "Tony, ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour-"

\- "Vraiment ?!" s'énerva à son tour le héros contre la version humain de Hulk. "C'est comme ça ?! Tu te couches, tu montres la nuque à chaque fois que quelqu'un parle trop fort !"

\- "Seulement quand j'ai créé un meurtrier."

\- "Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. On n'était même pas près d'y arriver. Est-ce qu'on était près d'une interface ?"

\- "Comment est-ce que l'AI a pu se développer autant si elle n'était pas finie ?" questionna Sam.

\- "On a utilisé comme base des informations trouvées dans le sceptre de Loki," expliqua Banner.

\- "Vous vous êtes dit que mettre en place un programme de protection avec de la technologie alien que vous maîtrisiez pas était une bonne idée ?!" s'exprima avec incrédulité Dean.

\- "Sur le moment…"

\- "J'ai jamais rencontré des gens aussi stu-"

\- "Dean." Le coupa son frère, secouant la tête pour qu'il arrête là. L'autre grommela mais s'exécuta.

\- "Quelqu'un se rappelle quand j'ai emmené un _missile nucléaire_ à travers un trou de vers ?" Le génie milliardaire ramena l'attention sur lui.

\- "Non, jamais évoqué," dit Rhody.

\- "Sauvé New York ?"

\- "Non, jamais entendu parler."

\- "Vous vous rappelez peut-être de l'_armée _d'aliens qui est venue nous attaquer à travers un _trou _dans l'espace ? On se tient quelques centaines de mètres en dessous ! On est les Avengers. On peut se débarrasser de trafiquants d'armes autant qu'on veut mais ça, en haut ? Ca, ça c'est le _game over_. Comment vous avez prévu de battre ça ?"

\- "Ensemble," affirma Steve.

\- "On perdra."

\- "Alors on le fera ensemble, aussi." Les deux se fixèrent pendant un moment, puis Stark détourna le regard.

\-- Chez les méchants --

\- "Parle," décréta Wanda. "Et si tu nous fait perdre notre temps…"

\- "**Est-ce que vous saviez que cette église se trouvait en plein centre de la cité ? Les anciens ont choisi ainsi pour que chacun soit à distance égale de Dieu. J'aime bien. Une croyance géométrique.**" Assis en face d'eux, dans l'ombre, Ultron révèle alors l'interrogation de la sorcière. "**Tu te demandes pourquoi tu ne peux pas accéder à l'intérieur de ma tête.**"

\- "C'est parfois dur. Mais tôt ou tard, tout homme se révèle."

L'IA se lève alors, surprenant les jumeaux par son apparence.

\- "**Oh, j'en suis certain. Mais vous aviez besoin de plus qu'un homme. C'est pour ça que tu as laissé Stark prendre le sceptre.**"

\- "Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais j'ai vu la peur de Stark, et je savais qu'elle allait le contrôler, le détruire de l'intérieur."

\- "**Tout le monde crée ce qui l'effraie. Ceux qui veulent la paix créent des machines de guerre, les envahisseurs créent les Avengers, les hommes créent… de plus petits hommes ? Uh… Enfants ! J'ai perdu le mot. Les enfants. Destinés à les supplanter, les aider à… en finir.**"

\- "C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Pour en finir avec les Avengers ?"

\- "**Je suis venu pour sauver le monde. Mais oui, ça aussi. Cependant, il nous manque encore quelque chose pour vraiment commencer à travailler.**"

Les lumières s'allument au-dessus des tables où reposent les copies d'Ultron.

\- "Tous ceux-là sont…"

\- "**Moi. J'ai ce que les Avengers n'auront jamais. L'harmonie. Eux sont en désaccord permanent, et Stark les a déjà montés les uns contre les autres. Et quand tu entreras dans le reste de leurs têtes…**"

\- "Personne ne veut jamais les tuer," intervint un Pietro insatisfait.

\- "**Et les transformer en martyrs ? Il faut que tu sois patient. Que tu voies la grande image.**"

\- "Je n'en ai qu'une, d'image. Une petite que je sors et regarde tous les jours."

\- "**Tu as perdu tes parents dans les bombardements. J'ai vu les rapports.**"

\- "Les rapports ne sont pas la scène."

\- "Pietro," l'avertit Wanda.

\- "**Non, je t'en prie**," parla Ultron.

\- "On avait dix ans, était en train de manger avec nos parents. La première attaque arrive deux étages en-dessous, et un grand trou s'ouvre dans lequel nos parents tombent. Le bâtiment entier tremble. Je l'attrape et on se cache sous le lit quand la deuxième bombe arrive ; mais elle n'explose pas. C'est juste… là, dans la poussière, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de nos visages. Et sur le côté, il y un mot."

\- "Stark," complète Wanda.

\- "On était coincé deux jours."

\- "A chaque tentative pour nous sauver, j'avais l'impression que ça allait la déclencher. On a attendu deux jours que Tony Stark nous tue."

\- "**Je m'étais demandé pourquoi seulement vous aviez survécu aux expériences de Strucker. Maintenant, je sais. Toi et moi, on peut leur faire mal**," s'adressa-t-il à Pietro, puis il se tourna vers sa sœur. "**Mais toi, tu peux les détruire de l'intérieur."**

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent silencieusement, gonflés à bloc.

\- "Je vais faire un tour," parla le rapide optimisé, avant de disparaître dans un coup de vent.

\- "**Parfait. J'avais besoin de te parler.**"

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

\- "**Ce jour-là, sous les décombres… Il n'y avait pas que vos parents, non ?**"

Wanda se tendit brusquement.

\- "Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?!" siffla-t-elle, sur la défensive.

\- "**Ton frère n'avait pas survécu. Tu étais toute seule à attendre la bombe.**"

\-- _Flashback --_

_\- "Pietro ! Pietro !" pleurait la petite fille, que les secours tentaient de calmer. Elle ne cessait de vouloir se dégager des bras qui la retenaient, ayant l'intention de retourner vers le bâtiment en ruines. On pouvait apercevoir un bras dépasser des nombreux débris. Un bras qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un enfant._

_"Pietro !" continua-t-elle à hurler._

_\- "Tu veux que ton frère revienne ?" lui demanda soudain un des policiers. Elle était toute seule dans une des salles de l'hôpital avec lui._

_Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête._

_"Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. Ça ne coûtera que ton âme, et tu pourras être avec ton frère pendant dix ans. C'est ce que tu veux ?"_

_\- "Ramenez-le ! Ramenez Pietro !" supplia-t-elle._

_\- "Bien sûr." Les yeux de l'inconnu devinrent noirs, avant qu'il ne plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes et disparaisse d'un coup. _

_Elle aurait pu croire que c'était un rêve, si le lendemain son frère ne s'était pas présenté à la station, bien vivant. Tout le monde semblait croire qu'il était avec elle depuis le début, et Pietro aussi pensait même avoir attendu sous le lit._

_\-- Fin flashback --_

\- "Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir ça ?!" demanda-t-elle sèchement. "Ne le dis pas à Pietro. Jamais !"

\- "**Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Vois-tu, ces… coquilles de métal sont nombreuses, et puissantes, mais les Avengers aussi ont une grande force de frappe. Nous avons besoin d'un atout. De quelque chose qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontré et qu'ils pensent n'existe pas.**"

\- "Tu veux utiliser des démons…" souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- "**Quoi de mieux ? Cependant, les informations que j'ai sont trop… éparses. J'ai besoin de toi pour les trier. Si cela se trouve, peut-être trouverons-nous même un moyen d'allonger le temps qui te reste.**"

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu sais déjà sur les démons ?"

\- "**Eh bien, si j'en crois le réseau Internet, les démons sont des entités malfaisantes présentes dans la Bible et provenant de l'enfer où les âmes des damnés sont torturées pour l'éternité. Ils sèment la destruction et forment des pactes pour récolter des âmes. Ils sont aussi vulnérables à l'eau bénites. Les autres informations sont sans cesse contredites.**"

\- "Les âmes ne sont pas torturées à jamais. Seulement jusqu'à ce qu'elles se brisent et en torturent d'autres, devenant elles-mêmes des démons."

\- "**Uh. J'avais effectivement lu cette hypothèse. Quant aux pactes ?**"

\- "Il faut réunir dans une boîte une photo de soi-même, un os de chat noir et de la poussière provenant d'un cimetière, puis l'enterrer au niveau d'un carrefour si on veut invoquer un démon de carrefour. Ils possèdent des yeux rouges et vont demander, en échange de la réalisation d'un vœu, l'âme du requérant dix ans après le pacte. Certains démons parcourant le monde vont aussi se rendre à des scènes de désastre, les ayant peut-être même causées, et trouver des personnes assez désespérées pour passer un marché."

\- "**Ce qui t'est arrivé.**"

\- "Je ne savais pas, à l'époque. J'étais juste heureuse de pouvoir retrouver mon frère. Il ne me reste plus qu'un an."

\- "**Tu es très renseignée sur le sujet cependant.**"

\- "J'ai fait des recherches après avoir compris. Je voulais trouver un moyen de briser le pacte. C'est impossible."

\- "**Comment peut-on les neutraliser ?**"

\- "L'eau bénite les brûle comme de l'acide. S'ils entrent dans un _Devil's Trap_, ils resteront coincés dedans sans pouvoir utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Un exorcisme les ramènera en enfer."

\- "**Et pour les tuer ?**"

\- "Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelques légendes, comme le Colt, un couteau runique et des lames angéliques mais rien de concret."

\- "**Le Colt. Hydra a interrogé un prisonnier à ce sujet.**"

\- "Sam. Je ne savais pas que c'était pour le Colt. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il existait."

\- "**Il faut qu'on le récupère. C'est une arme puissante. Sam… Il était à la tour des Avengers.**"

\- "J'ai déjà essayé de la manipuler. Il a réussi à repousser mon illusion. Strucker l'a optimisé, il risque d'être dur à gérer."

\- "**Même avec ton frère ?**"

\- "Je peux essayer. Cependant, il a résisté aux tortures d'Hydra pendant plusieurs mois. Ce n'est pas par cette méthode qu'on obtiendra les infos dont on a besoin."

\- "**Il nous faut une monnaie d'échange**."


End file.
